Ground Rules
by Taoroo
Summary: Jamie Hunter has been taken in by the Cartwright family but struggles to adjust to their rules. Ben decides to clarify the matter. CP fic.


Ben Cartwright took out his pocket watch and looked at the face, a worried frown creasing his brow.

'It's still ten o'clock, Pa,' Little Joe said from his seat by the fireplace where he was cleaning his gun. 'Just like it was when you checked thirty seconds ago.'

Ben sighed heavily. 'Where is that boy? He shouldn't be out this late.' He cast his gaze at his youngest son. 'And don't think I haven't noticed you looking at the door every minute too.'

Joe quirked a smile. 'I guess I'm as worried as you are, Pa.'

It had only been three days since Jamie Hunter had joined the Cartwright family at their home on the Ponderosa ranch. Since then he had been quiet and withdrawn, disappearing for hours at a time, sometimes only turning up for meals before leaving again like a shadow. But this was the first time the boy had missed a meal.

'Should I go look for him, Pa?'

Ben shook his head. 'Hoss is already out there, until he returns we won't know where to start that he hasn't already checked. Besides, it's no use looking in the dark, if he's still missing at dawn we'll form a possey of the hands and-'

Ben was cut off by the door to the ranch house opening, admitting Hoss who had Jamie by one upper arm.

'He was by the wagon again,' Hoss said whilst Jamie stared sulkily at his boots.

Ben took a deep breath and stood, walking over to tower over the lad. 'Jamie, you know it's dangerous to be out this late at night.'

'Look, Mr Cartwright,' Jamie snapped, pulling his arm free of Hoss's grip. 'I'm grateful to you putting me up here and all, but that don't mean I'm beholden to ya.'

Ben held up his hand to stop the boy. 'Hold on there a minute, Jamie. Now, I understand that we are not your family, but that doesn't mean that we aren't concerned with your welfare. We're glad to have you here but while you are, we consider ourselves your guardians.'

'You don't have ta-'

'Let me finish, Jamie,' Ben said, his gentle voice holding a stern edge. 'You have been grieving these past few days, and we understand that, it is why we have been so lenient with you regarding your actions and your manners. But I think that it's time that we established a few ground rules for you to live by here, so that we can all get along as peacefully as possible.'

Jamie glared mistrustfully into Ben's eyes and folded his arms on his chest like a barrier between himself and the world. 'What kinda rules?'

'For a start, we have a schedule here on the Ponderosa that everyone keeps to,' Ben said. 'Meal times are the same every day and everyone is expected to be present at those times unless they are off working on the range. I expect you to be present too, at all meals, do you understand?'

'Yes,' Jamie sulked.

'Yes what?' Ben said, his tone hardening for an instant.

'Yes, sir.' Jamie corrected with bad grace.

'Second,' Ben said, letting the disrespect slide for now. 'Everyone pulls their weight around here and you will be no exception. Starting tomorrow you shall start working chores around the ranch for your keep. Nothing hard or dangerous, it will mostly be helping Hop Sing with the livestock and keeping the house in order, like chopping wood and collecting eggs. For that you will also receive an allowance; payment for the work you do, minus your room and board.'

For a moment Jamie looked like he was about to object but he held his tongue and simply nodded. 'Yes, sir.'

'And lastly, whilst you are here you will mind three simple rules; honesty, respect and obedience,' Ben listed. 'Each of my sons has learnt to follow those three things and you shall be no different. You will speak respectfully to everyone, you will obey our orders with good grace, and you will be honest in all your actions.'

Jamie scrunched his lips together and shuffled his feet. The whole conversation was making him uncomfortable, all the rules and lecturing, he felt like he had done something wrong. It was stifling for the young man who had spent all of his fourteen years living in a wagon with only his father to pay mind to.

'If you do not follow these rules,' Ben was saying. 'If you decide to break them, then you will be punished.'

'Punished, how?' Jamie frowned.

Ben chuckled. 'Well, young man, that depends on what you had done. It may just be a restriction to the house and yard, perhaps, or extra chores to do. But don't you think that you're too old for a tanning if you get too far out of line.'

Jamie's eyes widened a little and he huffed, shifting his arms around uncomfortably, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

'Now, do you understand everything I've said to you?'

'Sure, Mr Cartwright,' Jamie couldn't stop himself rolling his eyes. What did the man think he was, six?

'Jamie?' Ben asked; his two sons hearing the warning in his voice and knowing what it meant for the boy if he didn't correct his attitude swiftly.

'I said I understood you, didn't I?' Jamie snapped.

Ben's eyebrow arched. 'Obviously you did not,' he said, reaching out and taking hold of Jamie's upper arm, turning him and giving him three sharp slaps to his rear end. He turned the boy back around and held on to the arm whilst he fixed him with his stern, dark eyes. 'Now Jamie, you missed dinner and Hop Sing has left you some food on the stove. I suggest you go and eat it in the kitchen and think about this conversation for a little while, then head on up to bed. I'll give you your chores for the day tomorrow at breakfast.' Ben steered Jamie around until he was facing toward the dining room and then gently pushed the still speechless boy forwards.

His face red with embarrassment, Jamie quickly left the room.

Joe shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Ben and Hoss crossed the room and sat; Hoss on the couch and Ben taking his customary position on the chair.

'You think I was too harsh on him?' Ben questioned his youngest.

Joe shook his head again. 'Oh no, Pa. I think a little discipline in his life is just what that boy needs.'

Hoss leaned forwards, clasping his hands together, elbows resting on his knees. 'S'right, Pa. Jamie ain't had no body to guide him fer a long time, ceptin Dusty o'course. Ah think he'll be grateful of the attention,' he smirked, 'once his backside's cooled down that is.'


End file.
